


Nice To Wake Up To

by werewolfsaz



Series: Work vs Play [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, just plain old smut :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny woke up with a smile on his face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To Wake Up To

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smutty piece  
> Hope you like it  
> Enjoy

Danny woke with a smile on his face. The sea was crashing against the shore outside, filling the room with the soothing rumble of the waves. The beams of the full moon fell on the bed, bathing Steve's slumbering form in silver light. Danny let his eyes trail down the beautiful, chiselled body. How he'd caught the attention of someone as gorgeous as this tall man was a mystery. But he was glad he had.

Sliding down lower, Danny ghosted his fingers down the dark haired man's spine, watching as his eyelids fluttered. Leaning in, Danny feathered kisses over Steve's stubbled cheeks, nipping at the edge of his lips. Steve's head turned slightly, slotting their lips together in a tender kiss.  
"Hey," he mumbled, voice still rough with sleep. "That was a nice wake up."  
"That was the plan," Danny grinned, hands roaming over the warm body next to him.

"Oh, I see. Woke me up so you could get laid again, huh?" Steve laughed, rolling over to wrap Danny in his arms, nuzzling close to him.  
"Am I so transparent?" Danny asked in mock horror.  
"Yes!"  
"Well, in that case..." Danny rolled on top of Steve, kissing him deeply, tongues tangling. Steve moaned into the kiss, tightening his grip on Danny, rubbing his swelling erection against the blond's. Suddenly Danny sprang away from his new lover, leaping off the bed.

Steve frowned, worried he'd done something to drive the blond surfer away. But what he saw, when he sat up, drove those thoughts from his mind. Danny was knelt on the foot of the bed, knees spread, working his lubed fingers into himself. Steve's cock snapped to full hardness, groans rumbling from deep in his chest.  
"Fuck, Danny, you're amazing."  
"I try," the blond panted, grinning seductively. Slipping his fingers (three of them, Steve noted with a dry mouth) free, Danny crawled back up the bed, pushing Steve down on his back.

"Relax, babe, you're gonna enjoy this."  
Opening his mouth wide, Danny swallowed Steve's dick. Sucking, licking, dragging his teeth lightly up the shaft and over the swollen head, the surfer worked on driving his dark lover wild. Steve arched and gasped, writhed and begged, trying to get more while trying to pull away. Danny pulled off with an obscene pop, smirking at the panting man.  
"Not done yet, gorgeous."

Trailing kisses along the defined abs, over the chiselled pecs and up the strongly corded neck, Danny straddled Steve, gliding his ass over the taller man's straining cock.  
"Gonna make you forget everything but me," the blond whispered, gently biting Steve's earlobe. In one smooth move, the blond rose up and sat down on his lover's dick. 

They both cried out, pausing as they let the sensations wash through them.  
"You're gonna kill me," Steve groaned, thrusting up into Danny's tight body.  
"I hope not," he growled back, grinding down, crying out as the head of Steve's cock rubbed against his prostate. From there the pace was fast and rough, hard thrusts, bruising grips and biting kisses. Steve threw his head back as he came, shouting Danny's name into the moon washed night. The blond followed suit a second later, thick white cum painting his lover's stomach and chest.

They collapsed into a sweaty, sated pile. Steve brushed a lock of damp blond hair back, kissing Danny softly.   
"Can I take you out for breakfast?" he asked quietly.   
"If you like," the surfer smiled back. "Then I'm taking you out on the waves. You'll love it."


End file.
